


Make Me a Match

by xRabbitx



Series: Tumblr prompts [6]
Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: LionTrust, M/M, matchmaker!Callan, suspected puppytrust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRabbitx/pseuds/xRabbitx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by anon:</p><p>"Lothar has a thing for Khadgar, but he won't say anything because he thinks that Khadgar and Callan are a couple (they aren't, they are just best friends and platonic cuddle-buddies) and Callan finally tells his dad to just ask Khadgar out and stop being so so so annoyingly decent"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me a Match

~*~

 

     “Hm?”  
     “You heard me. Just ask him.”  
     “Ask him what?”  
     “Dad, I swear to the light, you’re so blind, it’s stupid.”  
     “Hey, watch it.”  
     Callan shakes his head with a laugh. “You don’t see it? Seriously?”  
     “See what?” Anduin is starting to panic.  
     Callan groans and marches up to Anduin to jab a finger in his father’s chest.  
     “He likes you.”  
     “What? Khadgar?”  
     “No, Greymane. _Of course_ , Khadgar!”  
     Anduin’s mouth opens on its own, then closes when nothing comes out. He really isn’t prone to blushing, he really isn’t, but he blushes nonetheless. “But I thought–”  
     “I know what you thought. Everyone thinks that, but it’s not true. Khadgar and me, we’re just friends. Really. I promise. I don’t like guys that way, and–!” Callan raises a hand, anticipating Anduin’s protest, “I think it’s perfectly fine that you do. I don’t care. I just want you to be happy.”  
     Anduin doesn’t say anything for a while. He looks down at the blade he has been in the middle of sharpening, and when he sees his own distorted reflection in the polished steel, he huffs and looks away.  
     “That’s ridiculous,” he says, more to himself than to Callan. “I’m twice his age.”  
     “Okay, fine, whatever,” Callan says with a groan. “Don’t do it for yourself then, do it for me.”  
     “For you?”  
     “Yeah, for me. Do you realize how many hours I’ve spent listening to Khadgar whine about this? If I have to listen to one more second of ‘Do you think he even sees me?’ or how good you look in your new armor, I’m going to hurl myself off the mage tower.”  
     Anduin feels a silly little swooping sensation in his chest. “Does he really say that?”  
     “Yeah,” Callan sighs, shaking his head. “He tries to tell me it’s just because he really respects you as a soldier and leader, but I’m actually not that stupid. I know a crush when I see one.”  
     Anduin quirks an eyebrow at Callan who grins a little sheepishly.  
     “Well, you know, maybe aunt Taria asked me what on earth was up with you two, but that doesn’t matter. Just, please, ask him and end my suffering.”  
     Anduin looks down. He doesn’t like to admit any shortcomings whatsoever, but that doesn’t stop him from saying, “I can’t just do that. I haven’t– wooed anyone since your mother, and that was more than twenty years ago.”  
     “Okay, first,” Callan snorts, taking the sword away from Anduin, “don’t ever use the word ‘woo’ again. _Ever_.”  
     Anduin rolls his eyes. “Yes, fine, I’m old, okay? I’m allowed to speak like an old man.”  
     “Don’t do that,” Callan says, tugging Anduin up to stand, running his fingers through Anduin’s hair to adjust it. “Just walk up to him, ask him how he feels. And be nice. No breaking of hearts. And if you guys, you know– get intimate, don’t ever tell me about it. That would be weird.”  
     Anduin huffs and bats Callan hands away. A few minutes later Callan sends him off to meet his destiny in the shape of a small, pudgy mage named Khadgar.

 

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing!


End file.
